Solid state light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in flat display panels for monitors, televisions, and/or other displays. LEDs can be used in the design of thinner, energy-saving backlighting systems for use with liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Backlighting and/or other display panel systems using LEDs require less power to meet the brightness specifications for backlighting applications, thereby significantly reducing energy consumption and the need for active cooling systems. Conventional backlighting displays typically include an illumination panel wherein one or more LEDs are bonded within component packages, and the packages can then be mounted to the panel. Conventional LED packages used in backlighting systems can comprise LEDs bonded within respective packages using silicone or non-metallic epoxies. LEDs attached in backlighting displays using conventional die attach materials can become at least partially detached from the package during operation or experience squeeze out of the bonding materials. Such defects can lead to light failure and/or thermal breakdown of the LEDs during operation.
Despite the availability of various backlighting and/or display panels in the marketplace, a need remains for more robust metal-to-metal die attach techniques and materials in backlighting for providing optimized die attach with a lower thermal resistance and enhanced reliability.